Velvet Touch
by ZimLover05
Summary: The last night on irk , two hearts finally recover solace within one another
1. lying within you

Disclamers   
  
I dont own Invader Zim , i dont own madonna , yippie skip .  
  
Grenn " ( zim's soulname ) , "Horuka" (my soulname ) and ZimLover are copyrighted by me ,  
  
yadda , yadda yadda ....  
  
All flames will be burned in hell and eaten by FillerBunny in a light wine sauce .  
  
Questions ?  
  
..Didn't think so .  
  
and , oh yeh' Merry Christmas .  
  
-ZimLover_05  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One Lying inside of you  
  
  
  
  
  
It was warm here , even in the early winter  
  
....peaceful . utterly silant .  
  
/ Haven't we met ? ...  
  
...your'e some kind of beautiful stranger ...  
  
...you could be good for me .....  
  
..I have a taste for the danger ..../  
  
The arms that held her were small and gentile against her skin .  
  
He had for once left the leather casings off , tossed aside with tire .  
  
/ ...If i'm smart then ill run away ,  
  
but im not , so i guess i'll stay  
  
....Heaven forbid ....  
  
...i took a chance with a beautiful stranger .. /  
  
Horuka wanted to just close her eyes and rest herself ,  
  
but then it would end for another time ...  
  
.....She'd forget .  
  
/I looked into your eyes , and my world came tumbling down .....  
  
...your'e the Devil in diguise , thats why im singin' this song .../  
  
The heart she once sought beat softly in time to her own .  
  
Against her ear , the music he made kept her from moving ,  
  
her head rising and falling with each careful breath he drew .  
  
/ To know you is to love you ....  
  
.... You're everywhere I go.....  
  
......And everybody knows..... /  
  
  
  
Slowly , she traced his little ribs with the tips of her fingers ,  
  
gliding over the bare flesh .  
  
/ Ive paid for you with tears ,  
  
and swallowed all my pride /  
  
ZimLover never thought he ever would be gentile  
  
..yet alone , with her .  
  
...It was his shell she'd been afraid of .  
  
/ Da-da-da da da da da da da da da-da da  
  
...Beautiful stranger....  
  
Da-da-da da da da da da da da da-da da  
  
......Beautiful stranger /  
  
" ..I Love You ..."  
  
His words plunged inside of her more than it had ever before .  
  
/ If im smart then ill run away ,  
  
but im not , so i guess i'll stay  
  
..heaven forbid..... /  
  
He meant it ..  
  
...It was'nt a lie this time  
  
...Zim loved her .  
  
/ ....I fell in love with a beautiful stranger ..../  
  
..And she knew it ..  
  
...She loved him too .  
  
/ I looked into your face ,  
  
my heart was dancin' all over the place ! /  
  
Horuka gazed up from his arms , sleep wieing heavilly on her mind .  
  
..Zim had an unworldly beauty to him  
  
..but it could only be matched when he spoke .  
  
/ Id like to change my point of view  
  
...But i dont want to forget about you /  
  
His voice was preditory , blood lusted.  
  
..But all at the same time , infinantly fine .  
  
......like a lover's whisper .  
  
/ To know you, Is to love you ..../  
  
The slick of her tounge ran over her salty lips as she counted another heartbeat .  
  
..1000 , She mused .  
  
/ You're everywhere I go  
  
..... And everybody knows  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my fear /  
  
  
  
A jolt kicked into her as he drew in his waking-breath .  
  
...But she calmed as soon as she saw his eyes open .  
  
/I looked into your eyes ,  
  
and my world came tumbling down ....  
  
...your'e the Devil , in disguise  
  
thats why im singin' this song to you ../  
  
  
  
She knew as he looked back at her  
  
that he was going to tell her that it was alright to sleep now .  
  
/..To know you ..Is to love you ../  
  
But before his lips could move , she whispered ,  
  
"...... Alright , Alright ...."  
  
  
  
/ Da-da-da da da da da da da da da-da da  
  
... Beautiful stranger .../  
  
Zimlover reached over and took Zim's hand in hers ,  
  
placing it gentilly over her heart .  
  
" .....I promise . "  
  
Slowly , a smile passed onto his face , as he watched her brown eyes hide themselves  
  
beneath her lashes at last .  
  
/ .....Da-da-da da da da da da da da da-da da  
  
.... Beautiful stranger...... /  
  
" ...Goodnight , 'Ruka . " 


	2. All that You've done

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own the show "Invader Zim," Creed's song "Stand Here With Me," or anything else a fourteen year old teenager wouldn't possibly have. Please don't take my money!  
  
************************************************************************Note from the author of this chapter:First off, I want to thank ZimLover05 for helping me with my stories. I'm writing this chapter to repay her for all that she's done. This chapter I've written may be a bit corny and OOC, but hell to all everybody cares! I had to get a song to fit the chapter, yet I picked something really corny. That's okay, I guess.not everybody's perfect. Now, to all of you out there, this story is originally from a role- play we did. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.for I've worked hard overcoming my writer's block for her! Believe me.soda binges work! Here's my advice: Grab a couple of mountain dew cans, two candy bars, and.BAM! Your writer's block is broken in a snap! Don't believe me? TRY IT!Peacemaker Aqua  
  
************************************************************************Chap ter Two All That You've Done  
  
  
  
The clock slowly ticked, echoing in the mind of the young Irken.  
  
He opened his blood-red eyes, focusing in on the clock.  
  
/You always reached out to me and helped me believe,  
  
all those memories we share, I will cherish every one of them/  
  
It was early morning, and the sun would be coming up anytime soon. But to him, it was probably going to take an eternity.  
  
/The truth of it is there's a right way to live, and you showed me/  
  
How did Zim get caught up in love?  
  
Lord only knows how this could have happened of all times.  
  
/So now you live on in the words of a song, you're a melody/  
  
Since the day his mother died ,  
  
zim was taught that in order to invade the galaxy ,  
  
you must put aside all emotion ..especially love for another.  
  
..But Zim dared to break that rule when he met ZimLover.  
  
/You stand here with me now/  
  
His life changed the moment he met her.  
  
In the beginning, he never did like her that much.  
  
She was like an insult to him, a threat to his mission,  
  
and such an annoying thing she was.  
  
But from time to time he got to know her,  
  
and Zim fell into an emotion he was forbidden to have.  
  
Zim had fallen, and it seems that he's unable to get back up.  
  
/ Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream,  
  
I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of,  
  
what you've done for me/  
  
He always heard tales about how love was like being in a utopia.  
  
Like the rivers were slick with sweet chocolate ,  
  
and the clouds tasted like honey.  
  
..But he found out later that love was not like being in a wonderful fairy tale.  
  
.. No, it was much harder.  
  
/In this life that I live,  
  
I hope I can give love unselfishly/  
  
Zim breathed in,  
  
reflecting off of those times when Red and Purple tried to get to him.  
  
..And how she stood up, willing to risk her life for him.  
  
He was never the same since.  
  
/I've learned the world is bigger than me;  
  
you're my daily dose of reality/  
  
Zim glanced down at her in his arms, watching her sleep.  
  
..It seemed comforting watching her this way,  
  
and he wondered if she felt the same .  
  
/You stand here with me now, on and on we sing, on and on we sing this song/  
  
Zim decided to get more sleep, for the big days they'd be facing soon.  
  
As he closed his scarlet eyes,  
  
three words of a promise brushed off of his lips swiftly.  
  
/'Cause you stand here with me/  
  
".I love you." 


End file.
